Arguments, Insecurities, and Ellipsis points
by seddie perfection
Summary: You son of a..." "That's funny," he snorts, "I'd think you would better fit that description but..." The whole class erupts in "snaps" and "burns." Carly looks up at Sam and Freddie. Unsure if she wants to intervene. She decided not to, for once. Gibby, who was watching the scene, reached into his knapsack, and pulled out a bag of popcorn. "This is getting good..."


**Hey, so I found this one shot I made a looong time ago. Before iGoodbye. So I thought I'd go over it and publish it. I hope it isn't horrible! :P It shouldn't be though. I'm sorry for my long absence, I'm going to try to get back to work with my other story and oneshots. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer on my profile.**

* * *

"If you wouldn't be so stubborn, you wouldn't be in this mess!" Freddie snapped.

"Oh, excuse me for trying to help you!" his girlfriend, Sam, retorted.

"Help? Oh, yeah, wasting my money on gas because I'm picking you up from double detention everyday sure does help me." Freddie said sarcastically, throwing his arms in the air, nearly smacking Carly in the face.

"You know what? That's it! I've had to sit patiently during all your-"

"Sam, Freddie! Cool it! C'mon, we've got Howards... That's torture enough, not to mention sitting besides you two! It's been like, World War 4 around you guys lately! Can we just work this out after class?" Carly pleads, tired of all the fights her two best friends were having lately.

"Um, Carls..? You do know that there's only been 2 World Wars-"

"I'm aware!" Carly shrieks.

Freddie puts his hands up and sighs, "Fine."

Carly waits expectantly for Sam's answer.

"Sam?"

"Whatever," she says hotly, before stalking away towards her seat.

Carly turns to Freddie with her hands on her hips, whose lips are still pursed.

"What's going on?"

" No offense, but it's really none of your business, Carly." He replies, before walking into the classroom, leaving a confused Shay at the door.

* * *

"...The ellipsis points is a series of dots that usually indicate an intentional omission of a word. You might not think it's important, but they are actually essential in the English language, when you use them in a sentence, it suddenly becomes so much more mysterious...

Ellipses can also be used to indicate an unfinished thought or, at the end of a sentence, a trailing off into silence..."

Sam felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she took it out and rolled her eyes at the message.

"_Spit the gum out._"

She looked to her right and blew a huge bubble just to piss him off.

**"Why don't you just move, if I bother you so much**"

"_Would if I could."_

**"Good to know"**

"_So, are you coming tonight_?"

**"Why would I come, if I bother you so much"**

"_Sam..._"

"**What?"**

"_That's not what I meant."_

"**Sorry but you seemed pretty clear to me"**

"_I still want you there._"

"**Why? It's not like we're gonna have much of a future**...**Right? Mr. 'I hate my girlfriend'**"

Freddie groaned loudly, and smacked his head against his desk.

"In speech, however, the ellipsis is sometimes used to represent an intentional silence, perhaps indicating irritation, dismay, shock or disgust..." Mr. Howards notices Freddie with his head on his desk, and stops his lesson.

He stared at the teen.

"Do you have something to share, Benson?"

Freddie looked up, and angrily got up and talked back to his teacher.

"Yes sir, actually I do."

Sam's gum fell out of her mouth, her face frozen solid with shock.

His teacher raised his eyebrows with interest.

"Well then, get to it."

Freddie opens his mouth to speak, but gets interrupted by his teacher.

"Only using ellipsis points of course..."

"What?!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Is that a problem Benson?" Mr. Howards snarled.

Freddie hesitated, he then glanced at Sam, who regained her composure, reached to the floor for her gum, and stuck it back into her mouth.

"Well?"

Freddie's eyes stayed glued to Sam, who was glaring menacing at him.

He was about to back down when she popped another bubble in his face.

He quickly regained his confidence and with a loud, clear, voice announced,

"No. I just wanted to say that my girlfriend is a huge pain in the..." He raises his eyebrows, trying to motion with his hands what he meant.

Sam gasps, before she narrows her eyes, and throws her books to the floor.

You son of a..."

"Ha, that's funny," he snorts, "I'd think you would better fit that description but..."

The whole class erupts in "snaps" and "burns."

Carly just looks up at Sam and Freddie. Unsure if she wants to intervene in something like this.

She decided not to. For once.

Gibby, who was silently watching the scene, reached into his knapsack, and pulled out a large bag of popcorn.

"This is getting good..."

Carly turned her head slowly, giving him an exasperated look.

"Gibby!" She snapped.

"Want some?" He offered her.

Carly slapped her forehead and groaned loudly.

The class's outbursts unfazed Sam.

"What makes you think that you can get away with that?" She challenged him.

"Sam, ellip-" Freddie wagged his finger, teasingly.

Sam growled, and fought the urge to lunge at her boyfriend.

"Why don't you shut your mouth before I..."

"Before you... What...?" Freddie pressed, cocking an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know..." She hissed.

Freddie laughed in denial. Were they really having one of their worst fights in the middle of fourth period English?

He couldn't believe what was happening!

These past few weeks she's been a total madhouse.

Being more violent, getting into more trouble, throwing things at him while they argued...

She wouldn't touch him, and she threw the biggest fits he's ever seen!

He thought she loved him...Now he wasn't sure.

When he studies her eyes, there's no longer that curious, sparkling, loving spirit in them.

Nope, she was possessed by a demon... Well, a demon far worse than the one he's already used to.

As he looked into her eyes in the middle of the classroom he no longer saw sapphire blue...

He saw blazing red.

She disgusted him.

"I don't even know..." Freddie trailed off, shaking his head.

"...What? What you ever saw in me? Was that what you were going to say?" Sam snapped.

Freddie remained silent.

She repeated her question.

"Was that what you were going to say?"

When he didn't reply again, she screamed, slamming her fist against her desk, causing her blonde hair to fly out.

"TELL ME!"

The class flinched.

Gibby dropped his popcorn.

And then, with too much humiliation to even look at his girl, he whispered.

"...Maybe..."

She nods her head, and stares at the floor. She looks up at him again.

"Do you even love me...?" Her voice wavered.

Freddie's eyes widen.

"What...?"

Sam's voice began to tremble, "Don't-don't make me ask again."

Freddie's thoughts clash each other.

Of course he loves her. Of course. Every little thing he does for her, is out of love.. When she holds his hand, he never wants to let go.

He loves her.

He. _Loves_. Her.

And he won't stop loving Sam until The Niagara Falls dries up.

He loves her so much, it infuriates him.

Because there's only so much he could do about it.

When she would yell at him for watching to make sure she gets home safely...

When she would do something dangerous, and brush it off as no big deal...

When she neglects him, because, she feels like it...

When she won't let him embrace her in their sleep...

When she purposely doesn't answer his texts, to give him a heart attack...

When he wants to yell at Pam for being an incompetent negligent mother for not paying their bills for heat in the winter, but she wouldn't allow him...

When she goes out with Dana and them...

When she laughs at him for caring...

When she slaps him for asking too many questions...

When he tells her he loves her... But doesn't get a reply back...

It makes him go crazy, insane, delirious...

For all those times she makes him feel uneasy in his stomach, uncertain in his head.

When she makes him feel inferior, alone and cold in his bed.

When he aches from her absence, and is desperate for her touch...

It makes him wonder...

Is Sam worth it? Is she enough?

He doesn't know.

And so, that is his answer.

"I don't know, Sam." he says it as softly as he could, but it still came out wrong.

Carly's eyes blazed with fury. He doesn't _know_? He doesn't KNOW? He played Sam like a harp all this time, telling her he loves her, when all this time _he didn't know_?

With all the strength he could muster, he looks her in the eye.

And the burning fire within her dies out.

Sam sinks down into her chair, not even aware of where she is anymore and hides her face with her hands.

And for the first time in public...

She cries.

Her shoulders shake, and her chest feels heavy.

She's drowning, she's suffocating, there's not enough air and she feels like she's being choked.

She's dreaming, She's been robbed of all of her possessions.

she's been deceived, she's living a lie.

Yes. A lie. Freddie Benson, is a _Lie_.

But her brain can't convince he heart something that's not true.

Freddie stared, stunned in the turn of events.

He never meant to hurt her.

He reaches out to touch her arm, only to be pushed away by Carly.

"How dare you." She seethed.

Freddie, then realizes, that he was never dating a blonde Headed demon.

He was dating a china doll.

The girl he once knew as tough, and heartless just broke.

Shattered on the ground.

Freddie looks up, and realized that everyone, except Carly who's consoling Sam, was staring at him.

He quickly ran out, and locked himself into the janitor's closet.

He broke down and cried.

He broke his china doll.

Freddie might be naïve, but he's not dumb.

He knows it's impossible to put shards of glass perfectly back together again...

* * *

Mr. Howard's awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Class, attention class...Let's all pretend nothing happened this past half our...So, ellipsis points-"

Carly quickly rose up her hand. "Um, Mr. Howards?"

"Yes, Shay?"

Carly's eyes flickered to the crying blonde.

"Can you please excuse Sam to the bathroom? I really don't think-I mean, after what happe-"

"Yes, Sam. Leave. Don't come back today."

Gibby chuckled under his breath, "The words Sam always wanted to hear...Bet she doesn't want to hear them now does she?"

"Gibby!" Carly hissed.

Sam hung her head low and ran out the class, the opposite direction Freddie had just moments before.

"Mr. Howards? Can I please, just say something to the class?"

"...Well, we've already wasted a lot of tim-"

"Oh, just let me do it!" She snapped, and stomped her way to the front of the class.

"Um, hi. So, uh, everyone here has obviously seen what just happened here. And there's something I just want to let you know about Sam.

Sam...Sam is my best friend. I know her better than almost everybody here. You can all say that you know Sam Puckett... But you don't.

You all think she's some hot, tough, mean chick, who could beat up a grown man in 2 minutes...But she's not."

The class snorted and laughed at her statement, causing Carly to frown.

"Okay, well yes, she is, but she's more than just that. She's a girl. Who's _afraid._

She's afraid of not being accepted, she's afraid of being hurt, so, she makes sure that there's a guaranty that she won't get hurt.

Sam doesn't have the best life okay? Her father left before she was born, and that left her mother to take care of Sam and Melanie, Sam's twin sister, by herself."

"Uh, Sam doesn't have a sister..." Gibby cut in.

Carly rolled her eyes and continued her speech.

"Yes, she _does, _you don't know that because she doesn't live here. I'll get to that in a moment.

Sam's mom never had enough money for them, so she put Sam and Carly into beauty pageants. Sam almost always won because although she and Melanie looked the same, Sam had talent.

She can sing, she can rap, she can dance...But don't tell her I told you that!

One day, Sam was sick, and Melanie replaced her for a pageant. She didn't win, but one of the judges was so impressed with her intelligence that she offered her a scholarship to a boarding school across the country.

So...Bye, bye Melanie.

Without Sam's best friend, she got into more fights, her mom grew more ignorant and self absorbed...Half of the time she forgot that Sam was still home. And when she was home her mother kept calling her a burden, always asked why se couldn't be 'perfect' like Melanie.

Soon enough, Sam hated her own sister.

She was always hungry because there wasn't enough food, and she was cold because her mother didn't always pay for the electricity.

Sam only beat people up because she thought it was normal. All she ever saw was violent movies on T.V! She actually didn't know any better!

All that changed though when she met me."

Carly thought for a bit, tearing up. The class was mesmerized with all this new information about Sam.

"I just moved, and I missed my dad, and Sam just wanted a friend.

So...Yeah, maybe Sam is rude, and mean, abrasive. But deep down, she's still a little girl.

Afraid. Hurt. Alone. But, Sam's not alone. She has me, and she has Freddie...Well, at least...She did...Most importantly, she has you. Maybe if you'll stop looking at her like a bully, and start treating her as a person..."

The class looked at her incredulously.

One bold student hollered a, " Yeah, right! Like we'd ever do that..."

"Fine, whatever. Pretend I never said anything..." Carly grumbled, slinking back into her seat.

Gibby touched her shoulder and stood up.

"No. Wait, you guys, Carly has a point. Freddie was really mean to Sam. We all saw that.

But, the only reason Sam reacted the way she did is _because_ she doesn't show her emotions very much to other people.

Having someone so close to her abuse her vulnerability was just wrong.

And if you're telling me, Orenthal Cornelius Hayes Gibson, that you won't respect Sam as a person, just because of the way she sometimes treats you, then you don't deserve get to know the real Sam Puckett."

Carly raised her eyebrows. "Wow, Gibby, didn't know you had that in you..."

"I also hope you all live a life without liquide soap! Liquid soap should be a privilege! ALL of YOU don't deserve to be users of liquid soap! Bar soap for all of you!"

"Yeah...That's enough, Gibby."

"AND ANOTHER THING-"

"Gibby!"

"All I was going to say, was that whatever was said in this room, stays in this room."

The pupils in the class nods their heads in agreement.

"AND-"

Mr. Howard snapped his fingers at Gibby, "That's plenty enough Gibby! Now clean that popcorn off the floor!"

Gibby mumbled something about lazy janitors and got the broom.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

20 minutes later, the door to the Janitor's closet creaks open.

Sam walks in to find the mess of a nub in a heap on the floor.

Freddie lifts his head at her. And opens his mouth to speak, but Sam interrupts him.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, I don't care what you think is your 'logical explanation' , I just want you to shut up, and listen to me. Hear what I've got to say..."

"Sam-"

"Shut it!"

"But-"

"Nope!"

"I-"

"Stop!"

"Just-"

"Shut-"

"Didn't-"

"Up!"

"Sam, I-"

"I told you to SHUT UP!"

Freddie, sighed, took a deep breath, and exhaled sharply.

I thought that-knew that you were going to break up with me. A long time ago."

"What? Why?!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Because I knew you were going to get some huge fancy scholarship for College!"

"Why would that matte-"

"Because you're smarter than me! You'd end up in a school where I'd never be able to get into in a trillion years! And why would you let me stop you from going? I couldn't do that to you..."

Freddie nodded his head, starting to piece the puzzle together.

"That's why you were trying to mess up my interviews, weren't you? So I won't end up leaving you to go to an Ivy League school? Fall in love with another computer genius or electronic engineer?"

Sam laughed, stiffly.

"What? No..."

Freddie glared at her.

"This isn't a joke Sam."

"Okay, maybe? Yes?"

Freddie remained silent.

"Fine! Yes! Alright? YES! I didn't want anyone taking you away from me! I didn't want you to fall in love with someone better than me! And a _lot _of girls just like you go to those schools!"

"But, Sam, you know I don't want anyone else."

"How do you know Fredward? How do you know?" She snarled,

"Because, I only want you!"

"Well, then why didn't you say that before?"

"I have! A million time-"

"IN CLASS?"

"I..I don't know..."

"You don't know! You always don't know! When do you ever know? What do you know?"

Freddie stood up and grabbed Sam's hands, looking into her eyes.

"I know that the way I feel about you, is different from anything I've ever felt before. And it frustrates me, because I don't know how to explain it. Sam, I know what I said was wrong. It was completely, utterly wrong! I love you more than anything, and I don't want to lose you over something as stupid as your insecurities about me leaving you!"

" But Freddie-" Sam whimpered, sinking down into a corner, trying to hide from him.

"Sam, stop."

"You said-"

"I didn't mean those things I said!"

Sam shook her head.

"Of course you did! I ruined your interviews! They're not going to accept you!"

"I don't care about those stupid schools!" He said, his face was expressionless.

"That's not true!"

"Even if you did ruin my chance to go to a big school, I could always go to the one down the road!"

She looked up at him and flung her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I ruined your future, I ruined your career... and I love you, I need you. I'm sorry I didn't say it enough, but I was scared, and I asked Carly what to do, but she said that it was your decision where to go, not mine and then I panicked and I-"

"Oh Sam..." Freddie sighed, rubbing her back gently, "I can't believe that you don't understand that as much as I need to go to a good school-"

"I-"

"-It'll only be good, because you're there with me."

Sam's eyes widened, "You...Mean that?"

Freddie leaned forward to graze his lips against hers, resulting in her pulling at his hair and kissing him for all she's worth.

Freddie gasped for air when she let go and smirked, bringing her close enough for their foreheads to touch.

"I know I love you," he whispered, "I've always known that, I had no doubt, I was just-Out there-"

Sam melted away his thoughts with another kiss, she pulled back so she could look into his brown eyes.

"You were afraid," she said, "Like me."

He nodded, and smiled.

"I know you're not perfect Sam, but neither am I."

She leaned forward and clung to Freddie's chest.

"If anybody asks-" She threatened.

" It was me that cried in class, I know." He rolled his eyes teasingly, "Hey," he said softly, "I love you."

Sam laughed, despite her tears.

"I love you too."


End file.
